Harry Potter et le marais des sombres brumes
by Danorv
Summary: Cette fanfic, est une approche personnelle du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, que je souhaitait rendre perssonelle avant la parution du veritable volume par l'auteur légitime J.K.Rowling. Le texte ne contient aucune conotation sexuelle ni de scènes explicites.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de l'oeuvre au complet: **Harry Potter et le marais des sombres brumes

**Auteur : Danorv**

**Résumé :** Cette fan-fic, est une approche personnelle du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, que je souhaitait rendre perssonelle avant la parution du veritable volume par l'auteur légitime J.K.Rowling. Le texte ne contient aucune conotation sexuelle ni de scènes explicites.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première esquisse de travail d'écriture concernant Harry Potter. Je suis tout ouie pour recevoires vos remarques positives et constructives et je vous remercie d'avance de me les poster. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de recréer l'univers magique que J.K.Rowling a instaurer depuis la parution du premier tome. Personellement je préfère les histoires bonne enfant aux « slash » ou aux « lemon » que j'ai pu rencontrer dans les ruelles étroite de ce site, donc je déclare, par cette note, que mon interprétation du 7éme Tome ne contiendra pas de scène obscène ou representative de relations sexuelle d'aucune sorte. Dans ce projet je part avec tous les atouts que les 6 premiers tomes mon permis de récolter et j'essayerais de créer quelque chose qui soit cohérent et structurer et qui ne deviera pas du concept ni de l'esprit dans le quel J.K.Rowling a évoluer depuis ces dernières années. J'éspère naturellement que vous prendrez du plaisir a lire mes petits essai et que vous puissiez revez avec moi de ce monde magic et malheureusement utopique qu'est celui d'Harry Potter.

**PS : **Je vous prie de ne pas faire attention a l'orthographe désastreuse : ), mais je vous assure que je ferais mon mieux pour rendre mes « torchons » plus lisiblent. Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plais, n'est pas myrmeca...

**Disclaimer : **Je ne posède rien de Harry Potter et mes écrits n'ont pas de buts comerciaux ni financiés.

**Prologue**

Le coucher du soleil rendait la pente ardue plus difficile encore à dicerner. Les arbres prenaient dans cette lueur sombre un aspect voilé et sur le sol sec et craquelé, leurs ombres se transformaient en goules aux visages décharnés. Au fond d'un trou encore libre du "no-man's land ", un cri aigu déchira les ténébres.

- Retire ton pied boueux de ma figure !

- Zoe, tais-toi, tu va nous faire repérer ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes coincés dans ce foutu pays à la recherche de je-ne-sais quelle relique.

- Peut-être mais tu pourrais comme même faire attention.

- Silence, je vois quelque chose...

La crète s'était soudain mise en mouvement, comme si une horde de larve sortait de ses trippes. Les pas sourds et rythmés d'une légion résonnaient dans les profondeurs, des cris de bêtes écrasaient ce monde dévasté.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Non, mais si on ne sort pas rapidement de là ils vont nous tomber dessus, et nous serons faits comme des rats.

- Oh ! Pierre j'ai peur ! Nous allons mourir ici, je le sens. C'est la fin pour nous.

- Suis moi vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre.

Les deux jeunes gens s'élancèrent soudain dans la vallée, courant, roulant, rampant sous les roches frileuses. La légion, arrêtée aux abords d'un lac noir et visqueux, hurla en concert et s'élança bruyamment à leur porsuite. À la lueur de la lune, maintenant dévoilée, Zoe dicerna enfin son ennemi.

Ces créatures de la nuit et du désespoir ressemblaient à des tortues humaines, à cause de leurs larges carapaces, leur peau d'un vert moisi et leur cornes de boeufs. Leurs yeux jaunis par l'âge et le manque d'eau, ne divulgaient que de la haine au centre de ces visages rêches et déchirés. Ces curieux perssonages étaient dénués de parole cohérente, ils n'utilisaient que des grognements pour dévoiler leur humeur, mais leurs larges haches particulièrement intimidantes en disaient suffisamment sur leurs intentions.

- Des Gougras ! s'écria Zoe. Et en grand nombre ! Ils foncent sur nous commes des affamés !

- Alors nous avons trois choix : nous défendre et mourir avec certitude, fuir et peut-être survivre ou nous rendre et être empaillés comme des trophées de chasse.

- J'opterais pour la seconde solution, sans la moindre hésitation.

- J'adore la bravoure féminine !

- Où est le Portoloin ? C'est toi qui la pris à notre départ.

- Si tu veux dire ce lambeau de chair pourrie, oui malheureusement je l'ai toujours.

- Bien alors allons-y. Et vite, ils se raprochent.

- J'arrive j'arrive ! Voilà !

- 1...2...3...

Ils attendirent une secousse qui ne vint pas.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui me l'as donné en partant, tu disais que ça sentait trop fort pour tes pauvres narines ! Vive la galanterie, Monsieur Du Cresset !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si si je t'assure, c'est ce que tu as fait...

- Non ! Tu veux dire qu'on est coincés là ?

- On dirait que tu vas devoir me protéger.

- Merci, quel courage.

- Prends ma main.

- Quoi...Tu délires, c'est la peur qui te fait te perdre la tête.

- Oh ! Les garçons.

Zoe lui prit fermement une main tremblante.

- Acendio !

- Monsieur Du Cresset,...Monsieur Du Cresset ?

- Oui...Oui... Qui a-t-il ?

- Monsieur Du Cresset, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Oui...Oui je vous entends.

- Monsieur Du Cresset, je suis Jean Charles Monnet, je suis votre médecin et vous êtes à l'hôpital.Vous avez eu, disons,... une malheureuse aventure.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Euh...oui, vous avez un petit problème au niveau des yeux, mais ça devrait se régler, d'ici...enfin bientôt.

- Où est Zoe ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Zoe. Où est elle ?

- Vous délirez, Monsieur. C'est normal. On vous a fracassé la tête, vous avez eu de la chance de survivre.

- Non...non...où est ma coéquipière, Zoe...La mission pour l'Etat.

- Pardon monsieur mais c'est de justesse que nous vous avons sorti de là. Si il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre avec vous, ce que je doute fortement au vu de la situation, je crains qu'il ou elle n'ait pas survécu. Vous aviez quand même une bonne trentaine de Gougras sur vous.

- Non...Je dois parler au major, je dois m'adresser à un officier.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'avoir de la compagnie en ce moment, Monsieur Du Cresset. Le major vous verra demain au plus tôt.

Pierre entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, une porte claquer et le silence se fit. Pesant, lourd comme ceux suivant une conversation négative avec un proche. Pierre se sentait seul, perdu dans ce monde noir où il avait été plongé. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, il cherchait à retrouver ses derniers souvenirs confus. Il ne se souvenait de rien et cela le préoccupait.

La nuit fût longue, douloureuse et pénible, Pierre se retournait et se retournait encore dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.Ces rêves le menaient dans des endroits sombres et lugubres. Il appercevait des couloirs sans fin, des escaliers qui ne montaient pas, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui marchaient au plafond. Il voyait des mondes magnifiques et pourtant inconfortables, des mondes fous où se cotoyaient des choses invisibles mais présentes tout de même. Il voyait s'effondrer toutes ces images ainsi que celle de Zoe, brûler dans les feux d'un enfer rougeoyant. Et, toujours, une voix belle et maléfique à la fois parlait depuis les bas-fonds, dans une langue étrangement sinistre et mélodieuse.

Au réveil, l'infirmière l'aida à avaler le peu de nourriture que ses lèvres enflées lui permettaient d'ingurgiter. La voix du major se fit entendre à midi, une voix grave et défaitiste.

- Pierre, vous avez été un de mes meilleurs informateurs. Vous m'avez soutenu dans mes stratégies les plus farfelues et c'est vous qui devez supporter ce triste sort.

- Comment ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Vous étes aveugle Pierre. Vous ne verrez plus.

- Non...ce n'est pas possible. Le médecin me sauvera.

- Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais c'est malheureusement son diagnostic.

- ...

- Je sais que c'est dur, Pierre. Mais vous savez, à notre époque, ce n'est plus une fatalité, vous pourrez toujours travailler pour le ministère : il vous offre un poste. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

- ...Et Zoe ?

Le major baissa la tête

- Le général veut vous voir à propos de cela. Je dois vous laisser, mais je reviendrai demain. Bonsoir Pierre. Vous êtes un ami de prix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Premier**

Pauvre Poudelard

Au milieu d'un tas de livres et de parchemins en touffe, une petite tête pointait vers le sol ces long cheveux noirs. Le petit être ronflait fort désagréablement et un long filet de bave coulait de ce qui lui servait de bouche, le liquide goutait sur un parchemin sur lequel étais inscrit les griboullis les plus incompréhensible qui semblait évoquer un texte plutôt court.

Le sommeil assez laid de la chose fût rapidement mis a terme, par le fracas assourdissant d'un chouette, s'affollant a la fenêtre unique de la salle. La tête lourde se leva lentement, comme si elle fût revenus de la mort. Les cheveux encore ans la bouche, le personnage ouvrit au grand Hibou qui lui tendis aussitôt une lettre avant de s'envoler.

Notre petit être ouvrit avec peine l'envelope cacheté chercha ses lunettes pendant un certain temps avant de les trouver largement exposer sur sa table de chevet a à peine 20 cm de lui.

Cher F1369BN

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour cette apellation un peu terrifiante, mais vue la situation politque que nous traversons, le ministère a insisté pour que la mesure d'urgence 30ILP soit mis en place. Je vous promêts monsieur de vous renseigner imediatement des lois qui régisent cette mesure dès que vous serez a nouveau parmis nous.

Cette note, vous informe de se qui a été préparé pour assurer votre voyage jusqu'au conseil FLM996, dont nous vous prions d'avoir l'obligeance de participer. Un vehicule du ministère vous éscorteras jusqu'au dit lieu, choisi par les personnes compétente du service D969. Elle arrivera à vous le 18 juillet, a 19h 36 min et 43 seconde. Tenez vous sur le perron de l'endroit ou vous avez été placer a cette heure précise, si vous n'y êtes pas, vous ne serez pas pris en charge, les risque etant bien trop grand pour la moindre attente. Tenez vous prêt, et que merlin vous sauve F1369BN.

Amicalement, Z3665T4

Harry relue lentement le curieux papier pour bien intégrer ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Au rez de chaussés, Vernon tapais au plafond avec le bâton qu'il avait due porter a cause de ses réssent problême de surpoids.

- Dis dont tu ne pourrais pas contrôle le volatile ? nous on entends plus la tele avec tous ce remuménage, mais qu'est que tu fais la haut, tu a interêt a te tenir tranquille ou je te jette sur le pavé et les det...les dettrr...enfin les truc cagoulé que tu déteste tant.

Harry grogna, mais ne fit pas trop attention à son oncle furieux, il devait se préparer a partir, son transport allait arriver d'une minute a l'autre, le ministère apliquait souvent ce type de stratégie depuis que la guerre avait été ouvertement déclarer. Il falait être constament prêt a partir au cas ou il arrivait quoi que se soit. Bien sûr Le jeune homme ne changea pas du tout ces habitudes un peu laxistes. Il renoua ses cheveux, se redressa et jeta un regard fatigués sur le bordel qui emplissait la chambre. Des chausettes sales éparpillé sur le sol rendait l'air âpre et lui donnait une odeur détestable. Des livres et des centaines de journaux, dont les unes montrait des images de villages detruits, de perssonnage cagoulés, ou encore des otages larmoyant, florissait le pareterre, dont le tapis n'osait poindre. Harry ouvrit sa malle et comenca a l'emplire. Quelque habits propres, quelle denrés douteuses, son balais, l'album photo que lui avait donner Hagrid en première année, quelque affaire personnelle. Il lui fallu une heure au moins pour trier son bazar, essayer de rendre sa robe de voyage un peu plus présentable, enfiler son écharpe et ses gants et s'appréter a descendre l'escalier en direction de la porte d'entrer.

- Où va tu ? Lui demanda inquisitivement Vernon.

- Je part.

- Où sa ? questiona t'il sans détourner la tête de son émision préferer

- Le ministère m'a demander audience, ce sont eux qui me protègerons désormais, le charme de Dumbledore ne fera plus effet quand j'aurais quitter ce lieu, vous serez librérez de l'obligation de me nourrir.

- Bien !

- Bon alors adieu, Harry lança.

- Adieu, tu ne nous manquera pas, lui dit Dudley avec un petit sourire narquoi que Harry se fit un plaisir d'ignorer.

- Adieu, lui dit froidement Petunia.

Harry trop fatigué pour y payer la moindre attention retira toute pensée de son esprit. Il se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit quand dans son dos la voix toujours aussi froide de Petunia lanca un « fait attention à toi ». Il claqua la porte sans rien dire et s'asseya sur le perron. Techniquement il était encore dans la maison des dursley et il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver tant qu'il restait là, la partie la plus difficile du voyage serais de rentrer dans la voiture, ce petit lapsus de quelques secondes où il pourait être attaqué et où les secours aurait peut être du mal a l'atteindre. Bien que la rue était déserte et sans bruit, quelque chose dans son estomac lui disait qu'un danger guettait au loin.

Dans 4 minutes son transport arriverait, le temps semblait tellement long, et l'air froid lui frottait les narines. Il repensa encore douloureusement à la fin prématurer de son protecteur dont le dernier souvenir physique allait dans quelque minutes disparaître. Une larme perla au cois de son oeil, un frisson traversa son corps alors qu'un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge lui fit pousser un petit gémissement. Plus que 2 minutes et se serait la fin d'une longue histoire de survit chez les Dursley, d'une longue histoire de domination et de peur qui s'était installer puis avais basculer entre lui et ses vaut rien, ses sans vie qui ne rêve que d'être normal. Ils l'on eu finalement leur rêve, soit Harry survivait a la guerre mondiale des sorciers et ils ne leurs parlera plus jamais, soit il mourrait et ne pourrait plus leurs parler. 1 minute de plus avait passer, Harry éclata en sanglots, tantôt de soulagement, tantôt de souffrance, son esprit confus et mitigé avait perdu petit a petit la lueur d'éspoir que lui inspirait les visages de ses gens flannant le long des rive du lac de Poudelard, le rire des clients de Honeyducks, les sourirs de Ginny. Trouvera t'il un jour la force de remettre cette paix dans le monde et d'en garder suffisament pour lui.

Le bruissement d'un moteur indistinct emporter par la bise fauve lui indiqua que le l'heure du départ était iminente, il scruta l'horizon et soudain une lugubre voiture noir fendit l'air et s'arreta juste devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit avec une vitesse phénoménale et la voix du chauffeur hurla « entrer, vite ! » Harry sauta, sa malle le suivi. Rouler en boule contre la parois de la cabine, Harry fût rappeller a l'ordre par la voix doucereuse de McGonagal

- Cette entrer était peut être une précaution de trop Mr Potter.

- Désolé, mais je craignait que l'on essaye quelleque chose, vous savez vue l'Etat dans lequel se trouve notre pays

- Notre monde vous voulez dire. Vous ne savez pas encore l'empleure de la menace qui pèse sur notre communauté.

- La presse pourtant semble être assée sinique à se sujet. Se matin par exemple la une du « Sinagar Princesse » a stipuler que la prophésie biblique « d'Armagedon » s'annoncait.

- Tiens vous lisez des courriers internationaux Mr Potter, je suis stupéfaite. Mais vous n'allez pas croire ce genre de sotises, même si Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom prennait possesion du pouvoir, il ne serait pas prêt a détruire ce qu'il reste du monde, il n'aurait plus rien a dominé. Non, le vrai danger et plus subtile, plus stratégique. Comme vous le savez nous sommes en guerre ouverte. Ce n'est plus l'heure de la prophétisation et de la spéculation. Les forces de l'enemi bouge, bourdonne dans tous les recoins. Ce que la presse ne sait pas c'est que le Seigneur Noir c'est allié avec Mishiga Oputo, un puissant Maitre des magies ancestrales, fou allier bien sûr comme tous les autres mais affreusement dangereux pour nous et tout ce qui est bon dans le monde.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un puissant seigneur de l'est, il a mélé la force d'esprit des samourail et la puissance pur de la magie. La magie et une éssence qui nous entoure. Nous les sorciers et les mages nous y sommes tout simplement récéptif. Certains hommes très puissance, comme Oputo je doit malheureusement l'admettre, invoque des magies ancestrales et terribles, que nous ne pouvons pas rêver de contrôler un jour. Nous, nous ne sommes que des choses de ce monde, des êtres sans conséquence pour eux.

- Et il seul a avoir de tel pouvoir ?.

- Non, ils y en a peut être quelque centaines, certain ne se rende même pas compte de leur don.Ils ont été parquer dans des éspèce d'Hopitaux pour narcisique et pour exentrique que les moldu appelle des « aziles », imcompris par leurs parents ou leur société. Il s'avère que cette grande capacité s'accompagne souvent d'un narscisisme égocentrique énorme et d'une faim infinie pour le pouvoir.

- Mais si Oputo a une faim infinie pour le pouvoir, quand il aura gagner la guerre, ce que je n'éspère pas, il détruira Voldemort, pour ne pas avoir à partager se qu'ils ont réussi a construire.

McGonagal frissonna de stupeur, mais ce reprit ausitôt.

- Tout juste Potter et Le Seigneur noir en est conscient. Son pacte et faux, il n'est fonder que sur le mensonge et de vils promesses, chaque parti a déjà décidé de la manière d'en finir avec l'autre. Quand le temps arrivera, les deux mages s'affronterons.

- Mais Voldemort ne peut pas gagner si j'ai bien compris.

- Non Harry il ne peu pas gagner en l'affrontant directement, mais il serait cappable de le tuer d'une manière plus subtil. Connaisant Oputo, il l'affrontera en duel mais Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ne ce laisera pas faire aussi facilement, je suis certaine qu'il a un plan.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous fais quérir ?

- Le ministère tiens conseil pour désider du sort de Poudelard, je voulais que vous puissiez assisté a cette réunion. Sa n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi a convaincre le ministère. Vous étiez si attaché a l'établissement, je pensais que vous auriez votre mot a dire.

- Et la cryptographie de votre lettre ?

- Ah ! Oui...j'avais oublié cette nouvelle règle. Toutes les personnes d'importances ont désormais un numéro de reconnaissance cryptée, afin que si les lettres était intercépté, aucune information d'importance ne puisse être identifiée par l'énnemi. Je vous donnerais la liste des différent noms et codes quand nous serons arriver, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, la voiture ralentissait de plus en plus. Elle s'arêta au bord d'une route de terre, border de petite fleurs jaunes, qui iluminait ce petit coin, le rendant un peu plus accueillant que le reste du monde, plonger dans la brume lugubre des Détraqueur et la penser sinistre d'une fin précosse et douloureuse.

- C'est tout droit, vers le bosquée la bas, ne vous inquiété pas le secteur est sous surveillance.

Harry galopa vers le tas noir qui se détachait a peine du ciel étoilé et qui lui rapellait, avec un

frisson dans le dos, ces lugubres goules, qui hantait ces rêves depuis peu. Arriver au portes que dessinaient les arbres de leurs tronc masif, Harry arppenta le petit sentier en monté jusqu'à une clairière où la lune faisait briller les pierres de ce qui resemblait à un ancien sanctuaire.

- Harry !

Une voix familière explosa dans le silence, faisant sursauté le jeune homme.

- Hermione !

- Harry ! Comme c'est doux de te revoir. Mais...qu'est que tu as fait a tes cheveux, tu ressemble a Snape

- Euh! Eh bien, j'ai essayer de les coiffer avec la magie et disons que sa n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Mais bon c'est mieux qu'avant comme même, je n'est plus de mêche rebelle.

- ...

- Tu ne trouve pas ?

- A la limite si tu les lavait sa pourrait le faire. Attend essayons...

- Aïe...Aïïïïee...Mais qu'est que tu fais

- je te fais un chignon, c'est un peu féminin, mais ce sera toujours mieux qu'une serpillère.

- Ahhhhhhhh...tu me fais mal

- Mais comment tu fais pour avoir autant de graisse...C'est comme même pas de la nourriture ce truc ?...réctification, de la moisisure ?

- Euh ! enfin je sais pas...ahhhhhhhh...peut être.

- Et voilà...

- ...

- C'est mieux non ?

- ...Non.

- Oui mais qu'est que tu veux, avec se que j'avais au départ. Allez vient il nous attendes.

Elle le mena sur sur un petit chemin tortueux et boueux qui semblait sans fin. Il tournèrent a gauche, puis a droite, puis de nouveau a gauche.

- Mais où va t'on ?

- Au conseil, quelle question.

- Oui mais c'est encore loin ? sa fait au moins vingt minutes que l'on tourne en rond.

- Oui je sais, il nous faut encore faire trois tours et demi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Là tu te fiche de moi !

- Mais non, c'est un système de sécurité inventé par le ministère, pour éviter que les gens ne trouves, il faut faire treize fois et demi le tour du bosqué pour pouvoir accéder au conseil, les gens après avoir fait trois bon tours se découragerons, ou se dirons tout simplement qu'ls se sont perdu.

- Ah !

- C'est un peu long comme même, je doit l'avouer, mais il semble que sa marche.

- Un peu ...

- Et voilà, treize et demi

En effet, Les deux adolèscent se trouvaient maintenant face a un chemin aussi tortueux que le premier qui n'était certainement pas là une minute avant. Ils s'engoufrère au plus profond de la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrive dans la même clairière qu'une heure au par avant. Deux géants en gardait l'entrer, pour assurer un temps de fuite expliqua Hermione. Au centre des gravats et des ruines, Harry apercevait une touffe d'une vingtaine de personnes, dont il reconnue a son grand regret Dolores Ombrage et Rita Skeater. Il y avait aussi, Percy Weasley avec le ministre, le pauvre Cornelius Fudge, qui semblait absent et pensif, une assemblé d'auror, dont Lupin et Tonks faisait partie et un groupe de créature varié qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue au par avant.

- Mr Potter, enfin ! S'exclama le minstre. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

- Commençont alors, vous nous avez déjà suffisement perdu notre temps Mr le ministre. Lança tel un poignard un centaure qui semblait très fortement agacée.

- Viens, Ron est là bas.

- Euh...Salut Harry, le roux lacha un petit rire géné, les cheveux longs c'est mieux détacher non ?

- C'est moi qui le lui ai fait, et si tu l'aurais vu avant, je me demande se que tu aurait fait toi ?

- Mieux que ça en tout cas...oui quand même.

- Oh tais toi, la scéance va commençer.

En effet, le centaure de tout a l'heure s'était lever et avait trotter élégament vers le centre du cercle maintenant formé par les différent protagonistes de la réunion.

- En temps que président du conseil supérieur de la guerre, je déclare cette réunion stratégique des états major enfin ouverte. A l'ordre du jour, nous déciderons du destin des établissement de magies pour mineur et nous voterons la mise en place ou non du plan Corbon. La parole est au ministre au force magique humaine.

Le vieil homme se leva, et pris la parole a son tour

- En temps que ministre de la magie du Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Iralnde du nord et en temps qu'ambassadeur premier de la legion magique international humaine, je me doit, chère colaborateurs et colaboratrices de toutes races et de tous ages, vous indiquer avec regrêt que l'institution de poudelard créer en 593 par les grand fondateurs de la civilisation magique britanniques, Godric Gryfondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsoufle et...

- Si le minstre voudrait bien en arrivé au propos.

- ... Je fini oui, qui ont fondés par leurs bravoure et leurs savoir faire une nation stable et acceuillante, notament par la déstruction des dragons des Ronces, dévastait les highlands, qui ont bati la société et l'institution même du ministère et ont guider les hommes du monde sur une voie construite et fondé d'un enseignement rudimentaire et centralisé...

- Votre requette Mr le ministre.

- ...Qui a su instaurer la nomenclature de l'éducation magique dans le monde. Je vous demande, en l'honneur de leurs mémoires si sainte sois elle, avec toute votre sagesse d'étudier le futur de l'école de magie supérieur de Poudelard dans laquelle de grand noms de la magie des hommes sont nées et ont servie vos nations...

- Très bien quel sera le futur de Poudelard, que proposer vous Mr le ministre ?

- ...euh...oui, je propose que l'on la garde ouverte cette année et que l'on permet au élève d'assisté a des cours, notament si ils préparent des examens

- Mais le problème est bien la Mr, qui assisteras a vos cours, sachant que la sécurité n'est pas optimal. Lança un petit goblin a lunette.

- Je vous assure votre altesse, grand guide des goblins libre, que l'éducation intresse encore certains élèves. Regarder, Mr Potter, vous vous ne voulais pas manquer votre examen n'est pas.

- Si le ministre voudrait bien expliquer ce que cet humain peut aporter a la résolution du problême posé ? Dit le centaure avec noblesse et froideur. Il est donc vrai que les gens de votre éspèce et de votre rang on l'outrecuidance de croire qu'ils prennent place ,a leur volonté, dans le monde, et que qu'ils ose se considérer suffisament important pour proposer argumentations et dossiers a présenter devant le conseil ?

- Je m'opose également a l'integration de l'enfant dans le débat. Lanca un être d'une peau grisâtre au yeux vides

- De même pour moi.

- Mais le jeune homme a été liée au seigneur noir par une de nos prophésie, nous ne pouvons niée que Mr Potter est impliquer dans se conflit. Supplia le ministre

- De votre point de vue peut être, répliqua son altesse gobline, mais nous n'avons investis les fonds suffisant a la sauvegarde de l'enfant que pour attiser vos craintes. Le gouffre que représente le Potter au niveau financier ne peut plus durer, nous sommes en situations de crise. Pour nous votre approche assez vague de la divination ne représente pas une preuve assez conséquente pour justifier un tel acharnement à la garder en vie. La seul raison qui nous ai pousser a faire se sacrifice est que l'enfant semblait important pour l'enemis. Je crains qu'il ne représente désormais plus rien pour le saint conseil.Le gobelin avait jeter cette tirade d'un manière telement condéscendante et sans jamais regarder la personne concernés, qu'Hermione ne pu se retenir de sangloter bruillament.

- Voyer se que vous avez fait, avec votre brutalité masculine, s'exclama Ombrage, sanglotant elle aussi desormais, ne pouvez vous pas retenir un peu votre langue, vous ne faite que le malheur autour de vous.

Le centaure, lança un regard noir a la fille puis s'adressa nochalament au conseil

- Nous dévions de notre objéctif

Harry et Ron dont les propos du conseiller n'avait pas eu le moindre effet, se regardérent stupéfait de voir leurs vieil énnemis essayer avec toute la grace possible de prendre dans ces bras la pauvre Hermione, qui luttait férocement contre son nouvel envahiseure.

- Si certain ne peuvent se tenir, je les ferais sortir.Dit le centaure sur un ton neutre, presque désintérésser, en cherchant a éviter la scène du regard. Votons pour la suspension ou non des enseignement magiques prodiguer par l'établissement de Poudelard.

Chaque membre du conseil fit un jet d'éclair bleu ou rouge, donnant ou non sont accord a la proposistion.

- Très bien. Le conseil a voter contre la continuation des cours de l'école de poudelard, l'institution sera fermé et les sécuritées retirées. Déclara le centaure toujours aussi neutre.

- Mais le batiment est classé monument historique tout de même. Ce serait dommage de le laisser au pillards. Suplia le ministre.

- Le conseil, par ce vote, se dérobe de toute résponsabilité et vous laisse vous l'autoriter de placer une garde auprès du batiement. Mais comme vos force sont employer par le conseil dans d'autres lieux, d'importance stratégique nous prenont pour vous la décision de ne pas assurer la sécurité de la batisse et de ses biens, si le conseil ne décide pas de les saisir, au profis de l'effort de guerre. Dicta le Goblin.

- Mais vous ne pouvais pas ainsi vous rendre irrésponsable des biens d'un état membre du conseil et d'en décider la fin de son utilisation ni même de sugérer la prise d'une partie de ce patrimoine. S'écria Ombrage, qui s'était enfin séparer de la pauvre Hermione.

- Voilà, nous arrivons a la saisie du mobilier et des biens précieux de Poudelard. Anonça le Centaure. Nous devons décider si nous avons l'obligation, malheureuse de dispercer ces biens.

- Mais la décision n'est pas légitime, vous ne pouvez vous prononcer...

Une grande secousse traversa l'assemblé, les protagonistes se mirent a hurler et a rugir

- Evacuer ! cria le centaure, nous sommes attaquer

- Viens vite Harry ! Hurla Ron, Vite...VITE !...


End file.
